


Roll

by QDS



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Written for</b>: The <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1905735.html">11 June 2010</a> <span><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lifein1973/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lifein1973/"><b>lifein1973</b></a></span> Friday Drabble Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll

Sam frowned; an unusual result. It bothered him somehow, though the improvised, solo game had no score. He cupped the dice in his palms, shook, and tossed them across his desk again.

The same. Two dots peering up at him.

Suddenly, Gene was above his desk, nodding at the dice. “Snakes eyes. Like someone we know...”

Sam jerked his head up, but Gene was looking past him. Sam turned to see Morgan approach, slender suit and slicked back hair, eyes on Gene (blond hair, broad shoulders). Sam, caught between lion and snake, leaned back, both fascinated, and somewhat afraid.

-  
End


End file.
